Desired Limelights
by Pluie Blanche
Summary: Uma esfera instável e viciante. Yaoi, Lemon, U.A.


**Disclaimer: **Não, não, os cavaleiros não pertencem a mim, crianças... Não se enganem! O responsável pela criação deles é o Tio Masami. A responsável pelo que eles fazem na fic? Oi, aqui. :D

**Aviso:** A.U., Yaoi, Lemon, Twincest. Ou, em outras palavras, muitos _rapazes_ tentadores destinados a se envolverem de forma _evidente demais para os que têm alergia_. É, até os dois gêmeos bonitões lá. Não gosta, não leia e não ouse me incomodar. ;* Sem mais.

**N/A: **Dá pra dizer que o shipper principal é Milo e Camus. Já que é o meu favorito, eu vou acabar me concentrando mais nele. :D Mas, hmm, tem de tudo um pouco. Máscara x Afrodite x Shura e Saga x Kanon vão ter bastante destaque também. Os outros são mais... Menções. ;)

* * *

**Wild Aristocracy**

A primeira impressão que Shaka teve de Atenas foi _Luz_.

A segunda foi que estava no lugar errado. Fugir havia sido uma idéia estúpida, afinal.

Não sabia por que estava surpreso. Idéias estúpidas estavam se tornando sua especialidade nos últimos dias. Quem imaginaria que justo ele, outrora um respeitável príncipe conhecido por sua sensatez, dignidade e nobreza, poderia se encontrar em tão patética situação?

Primeiro, humilhado e deserdado. Depois, rejeitado pelo próprio criado. E, finalmente, perdido.

Respirou fundo. Só porque ele não era quem os outros esperavam que fosse não significava que deixara de ser ele mesmo, pelo contrário. E entrar em pânico não fazia seu estilo.

Caminhava sem rumo, amaldiçoando o maldito momento em que decidira que começar uma nova vida na Grécia era uma boa idéia. Atenas soara muito romântica e tentadora na maldita agência de viagem em que depositara em desespero o seu futuro – Algo tão _não ele_ – mas a verdade é que era _quente_. E ele era _sensível_. Estava acostumado aos ambientes frescos dos palácios e às sombras das árvores. Aquele sol cruelmente radiante, aquelas ruas escaldantes, aquela multidão de turistas... Estava ficando tonto e nauseado.

Por Buda! Gay ou não, era um príncipe! Não deveria ter que passar por uma situação dessas!

... Por que não podia ser gay _e_ príncipe? Ser deserdado não havia feito nada bem ao seu ego.

Estava prestes a desistir de tudo e desmaiar quando avistou sua esperança.

Uma construção bela, alva e imponente erguia-se de forma estratégica em meio à cidade. Seu agente de viagem havia comentado sobre algo parecido... A Acrópole, talvez? Não conseguia se lembrar para que o tal lugar servia, mas ora, com uma aparência daquelas, só podia ser o palacete da família mais importante da região, certo? Sua cabeça latejava. Os gregos não poderiam ser mais homofóbicos que os indianos, poderiam? Eles certamente o acolheriam quando explicasse sua história... Não? Ora, o que ele sabia realmente sobre a Grécia? Não muito em seu perfeito estado físico e mental, absolutamente nada naquele exato instante.

Ignorando as palavras "Royal Demon Rose" cravejadas na pedra branca da entrada e o fato de que a Acrópole certamente não teria portas automáticas de vidro, Shaka adentrou o recinto gelado pelo ar-condicionado com um alívio glorioso.

Uma garota de longos cabelos lilases apressou-se em recebê-lo, sorrindo de forma gentil. Uma criada, Shaka supôs. Informou-a que não estava se sentindo muito bem e que gostaria de conversar com o responsável pela casa. O olhar brilhante e assustado da garota sobre suas vestes finas o irritava, mas quando ela afirmou que eles cuidariam de si e sugeriu que fosse para a sala de massagem até o seu superior estar disponível, Shaka realmente achou que a garota fosse um anjo.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Escorado em um dos pilares muito brancos e muito falsos da ampla sala que era sua responsabilidade, Mu verificava a validade dos produtos para relaxamento que Saori entregara a pouco tempo em suas mãos, descartando uma quantidade inaceitável deles. Um único pensamento lhe ocorria: _Como Afrodite contratou uma secretária tão burra? _O Ariano não merecia aquilo.

Ou talvez merecesse. Talvez devesse ter aceitado a proposta de seu primo, e tomado as rédeas do último grande empreendimento deste, o badalado restaurante "tibetano" Crystal Wall. Aldebaran certamente não compraria alimentos estragados. O chef brasileiro provavelmente também não cozinharia nada tibetano, mas talvez fosse isso que explicasse a assombrosa popularidade do restaurante. Isso e a irritante fama de Shion. Quem não adoraria freqüentar um restaurante aberto por um dos caras mais idolatrados do mundo do Rock?

Não é que não gostasse do primo. Mas a descrença deste com relação a suas habilidades como estilista... Aquilo tirava Mu do sério. Certo, então o único que vestia suas roupas era Afrodite – Tanto as masculinas quanto as femininas – mas isso não significa que a Stardust Revolution não tivesse futuro. Talvez a marca não estivesse exatamente colaborando com a renda do Ariano nesse exato instante, e se não fosse o emprego como massagista que o pisciano lhe arranjara na Royal Demon Rose ele provavelmente não teria onde cair morto, mas... Bem, isso também não era verdade, Shion nunca permitira uma coisa dessas. Mas detestaria voltar a depender da ajuda financeira dele.

Quando Shaka entrou na sala, Mu estava perdido em seus pensamentos, começando a organizar irritadamente os delicados frascos coloridos. Péssima idéia, visto que derrubou todos ao bater os olhos no recém-chegado.

_Finalmente, o meu príncipe encantado. _Mu teve vontade de se estapear mentalmente ao perceber o que tinha pensado e ao sentir suas bochechas corarem violentamente. Ele era um profissional. O massagista mais requisitado do famoso SPA de Dite. Atendia toda a sorte de pessoas lindas, famosas, importantes... Sem jamais demonstrar que as considerava atraentes. Um profissional.

Ora, ele era um _estilista profissional_, e não massagista! Fingir que o rapaz perfeito a sua frente não o atraia seria uma ofensa ao seu natural senso estético!

E quem _era_ aquele cara? Saori não havia mencionado nada sobre novos clientes. Maldita secretária inútil!

"Bom dia!" Sorriu simpático, tentando salvar da forma mais casual possível os frascos que não estavam quebrados. "Seja bem vindo ao Primeiro Templo, a sala mais relaxante do Royal Demon Rose." Odiava _ter_ de dizer aquilo. Pelo menos para um cliente tão belo. Mataria Afrodite mais tarde. "Perdão, mas o senhor é novo na casa? Temo que nossa secretária não tenha me informado devidamente..."

O loiro a sua frente estreitara os olhos, mirando com desdém a bagunça que o Ariano fizera. O que levou Mu, desconcertado, a derrubar com estrondo um vaso de cerâmica que estava em meio ao seu caminho para cumprimentar o novo cliente. E corar mais. Que situação ridícula. Não podia nem mais confiar em sua própria coordenação motora. Para completar, os perfumes dos diferentes produtos misturados estavam tomando o ambiente de forma enjoativa.

"Suponho que _você_ seja um novato nesta nobre casa." Desprezo. A bela voz estava carregada de desprezo. "Apenas cumpra o seu dever. E de preferência em um ambiente menos... Contaminado." Completou indicando a origem do cheiro nauseante.

Mu abriu a boca. E fechou. E abriu de novo.

"Claro, senhor. Sinto muito pelo inconveniente." Indicando a ampla varanda acoplada além das colunas em estilo grego e apertando um botão para chamar os encarregados da limpeza, Mu não conseguia evitar lembrar _como odiava aqueles riquinhos_.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Ao pé da escadaria de mármore que levava ao terceiro e mais alto andar do megalomaníaco SPA do pisciano, Milo já podia ouvir os gritos histéricos de Afrodite. "Não há tratamento NA TERRA que o deixe mais belo do que EU! Então PARE DE SE INSINUAR PARA SEU CHEFE, porque ele é MEU NAMORADO, SEU PROTÓTIPO DE CANTORA POP!" Riu sozinho. Aparentemente, Máscara não exagerara ao contar como Dite morria de ciúmes do mais novo – e subitamente famoso – vocalista da produtora do italiano. Recomendar o Royal para ele e sua banda evidentemente fora mais uma demonstração do sadismo do renomado produtor.

Não que estivesse preocupado. Os fiéis clientes de Dite já estavam mais do que acostumados com os acessos deste, e Milo duvidava que houvesse formas de assustá-los com aquela gritaria. Afinal, não havia estabelecimento que chegasse aos pés do Royal Demon Rose naquela cidade – Aliás, provavelmente no país inteiro e talvez além deste – então era algo que os ricos e famosos estavam mais do que dispostos a aceitar, a fim de serem tratados como membros da realeza.

O escorpiano estava curioso. Ainda não havia posto os olhos nos integrantes da ascendente e polêmica Star Hill, que vinha dominando a cena nas noites de Atenas. Escutara a música até então mais famosa deles no rádio, a impressionante e fantasmagórica String Requiem, mas não conhecia as outras. Provavelmente precisaria comprar o cd, ir a algum show ou esperar um novo boom se quisesse escutá-las, visto que não eram exatamente do tipo que tocavam em baladas – Na verdade, não eram do tipo que ficavam famosas, em primeiro lugar. Eles claramente tocavam _metal_. Milo não tinha nada contra o gênero, até apreciava uma ou outra banda, e admitia que String Requiem _tinha_ um certo apelo afinal, mas... Como eles podiam estar tão famosos?

O terceiro andar era amplo e muito iluminado, graças à ausência completa de paredes – Você não precisa delas, se isso significa que pode usar mais colunas gregas apelativas. Havia banheiras de hidromassagem e ofurôs, redes de tecidos finos em tons amenos e arranjos de flores por todos os lados. O som de flautas, harpas e água corrente enchia o ambiente, onde clientes poderosos relaxavam e eram mimados por profissionais belos e especializados. Próxima ao topo da escadaria estava a ilha de mesas de vidro que Afrodite utilizava como seu escritório – Uma forma de manter um relacionamento próximo com os fiéis clientes. Privacidade e calma eram qualidades muito valorizadas no SPA... E restritas apenas aos dois primeiros andares.

"Eu já disse que não quero nenhum tratamento para ficar mais belo que você, seu idiota! Conserte o meu cabelo AGORA! Eu não pedi essa franja roxa!" Então _aquele_ era o vocalista. Chamava-se Mime, se bem lembrava. Era muito bonito. A franja roxa, no entanto, contrastava de forma lamentável com o restante do cabelo, ruivo claro. Os traços afeminados, o corpo delicado e o impressionante olhar âmbar provavelmente explicavam a origem do ciúme do pisciano. A voz grave, baixa e perigosa e a jaqueta negra de couro, no entanto, conferiam ao cantor uma aparência bem mais... Máscula do que a do administrador do SPA, que Milo não estranharia se estivesse em algum dos vestidos desenhados por Mu.

"Ora, está me dizendo que não gostou da cortesia da casa? Que estranho, eu li nessa revista que os emos usam franjas tingidas... Pensei que fosse gostar. Era um agrado." O escorpiano prendeu o riso. A forma como Afrodite piscava os olhos e comprimia os lábios em um biquinho indignado tirava qualquer um do sério. Mime certamente estava se segurando para não socar o namorado de seu chefe.

"NÃO MENTE, SUA BICHA AFETADA! E nós tocamos METAL, entendeu? NÃO É EMO!" Hmm, Milo se perguntava se o pisciano sabia no que estava se metendo. Para ele a cena era um espetáculo interessante, até que seu melhor amigo levasse um soco na cara e virasse a pessoa mais insuportável de todo o universo graças à marca roxa que ficaria em sua pele. Aconteceu uma vez. Não foi legal. Artistas temperamentais.

"Tudo a mesma palhaçada..." Murmurou Afrodite com desdém, analisando as unhas bem feitas.

"COMO É?" Oh, não, não, não, por favor...

"Se continuar gritando desse jeito, Mime, não vai ter voz para hoje à noite." Uma voz calma às costas de Milo fez o vocalista recuar em sua quase investida por sobre a mesa de vidro. O ruivo suspirou, exasperado, fitando em pânico a própria imagem no reflexo da mesa, com cara de quem teria sua carreira destruída se fosse visto daquela forma.

Virando-se para descobrir quem era o dono da voz, decidido a beijar essa pessoa em agradecimento por salvar seus ouvidos e paciência, Milo deu de cara com outro ruivo. Um _ainda mais_ belo, por sinal. Bem, se levasse o ar terrivelmente sério e os crucifixos no pescoço em consideração, talvez beijá-lo não fosse uma idéia muito prudente... Mas despachado do jeito que era, nem pensou em refrear um abraço.

"Cara, OBRIGADO! Se seu colega tivesse acertado o Dite, _eu_ é que teria que agüentar os ataques histéricos dele depois por causa da maquiagem!"

Jogar-se nos braços de desconhecidos era contra a política do SPA. Milo não trabalhava no local e não ligava. Adorava as reações engraçadas que as pessoas tinham a esse tipo de atitude. O rapaz junto a si, por exemplo, parecia ter congelado.

Percebendo que não ia obter resposta, afastou-se, sentindo olhares divertidos e perplexos cravados em si. Se as outras três pessoas que haviam surgido da escadaria eram os demais integrantes da Star Hill – Como Milo desconfiava que fossem, se as roupas metidas a rockstars e as peles claras demais para o sol lá fora indicassem alguma coisa – o escorpiano tinha acabado de descobrir o motivo do sucesso da banda.

_Beleza_. Não era de se estranhar a quantidade absurda de fãs que havia surgido do nada. O escorpiano duvidava que toda aquela horda de garotas fanáticas realmente apreciasse a música. Mas os cincos eram perigosamente _lindos_, e estavam fadados a uma crise de identidade. Daquelas que a cruel selva do mundo musical está cheia. O choque entre a personalidade deles, o gosto das fãs e a prioridade dos produtores seria inevitável.

Conhecer de perto tantos músicos e envolvidos no meio fazia Milo agradecer todo dia por não ser um deles.

"Está cada vez mais difícil acompanhar os jovens na subida à sua torre encantada, Afrodite" Uma voz forte e divertida anunciou a chegada de um homem muito bem conservado no alto de seus cinqüenta anos, recebido pelo sorriso doce e inocente de um pisciano que voltara a digitar em seu laptop.

"Dohko!" Milo apressou-se em abraçá-lo. Fazia algum tempo que não via o ex-baterista da Guerra Santa, banda que tornara ele e o namorado Shion internacionalmente famosos. Aliás, já fazia quase um mês que não visitava Shion, o que provavelmente era um absurdo... Mas se Dohko agora estava trabalhando como agente musical na produtora de Máscara, isso significava que...

"Milo, não quebre minhas costelas, eu não tenho mais trinta e poucos anos e você está longe de ser aquela criança leve!" O libriano ria. "Já conheceu os rapazes da Star Hill? Estou responsável por eles a partir dessa semana. O sucesso estrondoso deles exige o melhor da empresa, afinal." Gabou-se ao mesmo tempo em que elogiava seus clientes, algo tão típico dele.

Ah, ele amava aquilo. O momento em que os famosos emergentes o olhavam em descrença ao perceberem que não se tratava de um fã. Ele _era_ daquele meio. Não como alguém que precisava se debater para sobreviver, mas mais como alguém que estava em casa. Conhecer as pessoas certas? Era a glória!

Provocou o ruivo que abraçara com seu melhor sorriso malicioso, recebendo um olhar gelado em troca. _Pensou que eu fosse seu fã, tolinho?_

"Este _belíssimo espécime_ laranja e roxo é Mime. Já deve ter ouvido falar dele, suponho?"

Milo fez que sim, apertando a mão da desanimada vítima do ciúme de Dite. "Ei, anime-se! Eu peço lá embaixo para o Shun arrumar isso aí." Disse baixinho, para que o pisciano concentrado não ouvisse.

"Obrigado, mas por que _você _conseguiria?" Perguntou o cantor, desconfiado. "Eu tentei convencê-los a arrumar para mim, mas nenhum empregado daqui parece estar disposto a desobedecer a essa bicha tirana."

"Shh. Eu não trabalho aqui. Mas eles costumam me fazer favores. Sou eu quem acalma a _bicha tirana_ quando ela se enfurece com eles." Sorriu confiante.

"Milo, querido, eu realmente espero que você não esteja falando de mim." A voz suave e ameaçadora de Afrodite cortou o ar, sem que este erguesse os olhos da tela de seu laptop.

"Hm, certo, e este aqui, Milo, é o guitarrista da banda, Shura." Dohko apressou-se em acalmar os ânimos, como sempre fazia, indicando seu cliente mais próximo.

Cabelos negros e espetados, traços finos e pontudos, correntes e piercings espalhados estrategicamente. Adereços de couro adornados de espinhos, blusa negra, sem mangas, e calça jeans, ambas rasgadas. Clássico. Apertou-lhe a mão com entusiasmo, obtendo dele um sorriso simultaneamente perigoso e simpático. Não fazia seu tipo, mas certamente fazia um tipo.

Aliás, ele sabia muito bem que tipo fazia. Observou o belo rapaz de cabelos azuis claros que trabalhava a alguns metros dele pelo canto dos olhos... É, Dite estava prestando atenção.

"Esta é a baixista, Shina."

Era a única mulher do grupo. Seus cabelos tingidos de verde combinavam com os olhos, a pele muito branca dos braços contrastava com o negro das luvas compridas que lembravam meias-arrastões rasgadas. A blusa espartilho com decote fenomenal e as calças jeans coladas e puídas pareciam desafiar os homens que a rodeavam de a tocarem; os coturnos, o cigarro entre os dedos, as unhas afiadas e o olhar ameaçador insinuavam uma morte dolorosa àquele que ousasse fazê-lo.

"Uau. Deve ser difícil ser a única garota na banda." Sorriu Milo, beijando-lhe o rosto.

"Talvez fosse para você." A baixista retrucou com uma sobrancelha erguida, a voz pingando veneno. Oh. Ela era do tipo que chegava lá.

"Ela também é a mais nova deles. Espirituosa, não?" Aquela mania de intervir de Dohko estava sendo bastante útil, afinal. "O baterista, Kanon, você provavelmente vai reconhecer..."

Milo arregalou os olhos. Sabia, _sem dúvida_, quem era Kanon. Nunca havia posto os olhos nele, mas parando para reparar, era óbvio que se tratava do famigerado irmão gêmeo de Saga, conhecido como ovelha negra da família.

"É ruim o bastante pra você?" Perguntou o baterista com voz grave. Não, não era tão terrível assim, na concepção de Milo. Os cabelos azuis escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo, a pintura escura ao redor dos olhos, as roupas negras, coladas, rasgadas... Parecia de acordo com a proposta, e nada conseguia esconder a beleza evidente do homem. Não que aquele visual não fosse o suficiente para levar o elegante Saga à loucura.

"Não, estou apenas surpreso. Estávamos com Saga e Aiolos ontem na Galaxian Explosion, conversando sobre a banda, e nenhum deles comentou que você estava nela." Não que algo assim pudesse intimidar o escorpiano. Abraçou calorosamente o gêmeo de seu amigo. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso, mas retribuiu. Já estava bastante óbvio que Milo gostava de abraços.

"_Eu_ não estou surpreso. Aquele lugar é o orgulho dele. Meu nome não entra lá." Kanon deu de ombros, a voz carregada de sarcasmo. Milo soube que Dohko entraria em ação em seguida.

"E este é o tecladista, Camus, responsável pela maior parte das letras e composições."

"Oh, é o meu herói. Nós já nos conhecemos." Milo piscou para o belo ruivo, o mais elegantemente vestido de todos, em um fino sobretudo negro que não combinava em nada com o clima das ruas. Aquele sim seria seu tipo... Se fosse um pouquinho menos sério.

"E você é _quem_, afinal?" A voz dele era bonita. Calma. Clara. Talvez um pouco fria demais. Milo gostava. Apesar do evidente desprezo contido nela.

"Milo é um dos melhores dançarinos que essa cidade já viu, Camus. Ele dirige e leciona em uma renomada academia de dança financiada por Shion." Dohko explicou orgulhoso.

"E trabalha como um escravo na minha floricultura de dia." Acrescentou alegremente Afrodite. "Onde, por sinal, ele deveria estar agora." Não tão alegremente assim.

"Sim, e graças a isso é o tipo de pessoa que conhece todos os contatos e lugares importantes que há para se conhecer." De novo, colocando panos quentes. "Para vocês que são novos na cidade, Milo seria um amigo útil."

"Como podem ver, entre as minhas inúmeras habilidades consta _amigo de aluguel._" Ironizou o escorpiano, em um tom ofendido.

"Perdão, Milo, você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer." O libriano tinha os olhos ligeiramente arregalados. Não costumava ser o que causava a intriga.

"Sim, eu sei, é só esse maldito mundo selvagem da produção musical subindo a sua cabeça. Eu entendo, velho amigo, eu entendo." Milo suspirou.

"Mas como você é amigo do lendário Dohko? E porque diabos Shion, talvez um dos guitarristas e vocalistas mais famosos do mundo, financiaria um cara como você? Há centenas de dançarinos na cidade." É, agora o escorpiano tinha certeza de que o tecladista não tinha ido com a sua cara.

A explicação era até que bastante simples, mas ele não devia satisfações àquele ruivo metido.

"Injusto, não? Alguns têm que vender a alma para merecer um segundo de atenção desses caras, outros sem grande esforço podem aparecer pra almoçar com eles quando bem entendem... O mundo é realmente cruel." Revirou os olhos. Percebeu que de alguma forma tinha conseguido ofender a banda inteira, que o fitava de olhos estreitos. Dohko não conseguiria amenizar dessa vez. Ah. Bom, os _wanna-be-rockstars_ eram realmente engraçados, não? "Vou falar com Shun, Mime, passe lá depois." Ainda podia tentar ser simpático. Então aumentou a voz. "Dite, hoje à noite é no Outra Dimensão. Pego vocês às nove?"

"É claro, seu tonto, veio aqui só pra isso?"

"Estava de passagem. Relaxe um pouco, Dite. Estou voltando pra floricultura." Abrindo seu melhor sorriso e lançando um último olhar ao belo ruivo que quase fazia seu tipo, Milo deu as costas para o grupo, a mão erguida em um quase aceno. "Suponho que vocês já sejam importantes o suficiente para entrarem lá, então a gente se vê mais tarde."

Se algum dia Milo dissesse que odiava sua vida, estaria mentindo.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Eles iam _cantar_ no maldito bar, como aquele dançarino de quinta categoria ousava insinuar que eles não eram importantes o suficiente para _entrarem_ lá?

Despindo-se do sobretudo, para andar sob o sol até o carro sem derreter, Camus sentia o ultraje espetá-lo. Queimá-lo. O calor já o irritava por si só, mas aquele loiro metido...

Não fora fácil chegar onde estavam. E todos os músicos naquele carro compartilhavam a certeza de que, se parassem de subir, a queda seria inevitável. A fórmula para a estabilidade? Era um mistério. Agora eles pareciam estar no auge, e se estivessem mesmo, em breve eles não seriam nada.

Comentariozinhos venenosos e gratuitos como o daquele infeliz frisavam isso de maneira irritante.

Camus sentiu uma mão fria e delicada pousar na sua, obrigando-o a abrir os dedos cravados inconscientemente na palma de sua mão.

"Nós chegamos longe demais para desperdiçar nosso tempo e energia com idiotas, lembra? Já provamos que temos potencial. E agora vamos provar que não somos uma febre passageira. Não é isso que você sempre diz quando eu começo a traçar planos complexos para matar repórteres inconvenientes?" A voz de Mime deslizava confiante pelo carro, o mesmo poder que conquistava os fãs tentando acalmar seus colegas de banda. Aquilo era raro. Geralmente ele a usava para enlouquecê-los de alguma forma.

Camus sabia que o vocalista estava certo. E era constrangedor não ser ele a dizer aquilo.

"Eu sei. Eu não..."

"Não se sentiu completamente atraído por aquele filho da puta, e agora está todo frustrado por não tê-lo feito calar a boca o prensando na parede? Sei..."

A malícia de Kanon era a única naquele carro que ainda conseguia chocar o francês.

"De onde você _tirou_ isso? O que ele disse não foi ultrajante só _para mim_, eu suponho..."

"Não seria, se o cara não tivesse tido _um motivo._ Mas você estava _esnobando ele de graça, _nem parecia você. Eu não teria reagido diferente no lugar dele. E, ok, ele era um idiota, mas era um idiota _gostoso_."

"Kanon, você é revoltante."

"O quê? Só eu vi aquilo? Alguém pode me apoiar aqui?"

"De fato, eu estava desiludida com as famosas descrições de deuses gregos _desde que tinha te conhecido, Kanon_, mas agora talvez possa reconsiderá-las."

"_Cobra_. Será que alguém pode me apoiar_ sem me ofender?_"

"Não acha que está _pedindo demais_, não?" Shura virou-se no banco da frente, o sorriso irônico habitual no rosto. "Você está sugerindo que o nosso frio e distante Camus está irritado porque curtiu o cara, e não porque o desgraçado não tinha um pingo de noção. Sério, qual é o seu problema? Ainda não entendeu que o nosso tecladista não tem coração? Ou você realmente não lê as letras das músicas que ele escreve e nós tocamos? Você sabe ler, aliás?"

Camus realmente ficou em dúvida entre protestar contra a afirmação sobre sua pessoa ou rir de Kanon. Acontecia com freqüência.

"Ei, eu já mencionei como esse hábito de descontar no baterista é irritante? Se estão com raiva daquele imbecil, parem o carro, corram atrás dele e o façam implorar por perdão, seus pseudo-revoltados-do-mal infantis. E coma alguém, Camus, quem sabe seu humor não melhora?"

"Oooh, ele ficou bravinho." Zombaram Shura, Mime e Shina em uníssono.

"Você não consegue pensar em _outra coisa _para usar contra mim? Um argumento de verdade, quem sabe, pra variar um pouco? É sempre a mesma idiotice." Camus estava começando a ficar cansado de sempre ouvir aquilo. Suas respostas estavam ficando escassas.

"Porque _é verdade_. Ninguém aqui acha que você é santo, nós todos estávamos na mesma faculdade, _lembra_? Quanto mais você tenta dar uma de superior, Camus, mais parece patético, porque eu sei que naquela época você faltava nos ensaios pra se agarrar com outros veteranos. Você é o único aqui que não se aproveita dos fãs, mas quando vê um cara gostoso que _não é _seu fã fica todo..."

"Por Zeus, vocês querem parar com isso?" Dohko exclamou ao volante, um suspiro irritado reprovando-os. O libriano raramente perdia a calma, o que fez o grupo se calar. "Parecem crianças que aprenderam a falar baixarias. E provavelmente todas as pessoas as quais vocês serão apresentados hoje à noite concordam comigo que Milo é um rapaz ótimo, então eu os aconselho a não saírem falando sobre ele dessa forma por aí. A popularidade dele os surpreenderia."

"Eu odeio cada vez mais esse babaca." Camus resmungou irritado.

"É, Kanon, acho que eu vou ter que concordar com você dessa vez." O aquariano teve vontade de arrancar com as unhas o sorriso malicioso do vocalista ao seu lado.

E o de todos os outros.

"Fale-nos mais sobre o tal Milo então, Dohko." O geminiano cantarolou com um sorriso rasgado na direção do tecladista. "Suponho que a beleza e a cara-de-pau dele não sejam as responsáveis pela sua tal fama..."

Camus podia ver o sorriso imenso que se espalhava pelo rosto do agente à sua diagonal... Agente que um dia fora baterista de sua banda favorita. E que agora sorria daquela forma por causa do grego revoltante que conhecera havia poucos minutos. Era difícil engolir aquilo.

"Está enganado. Milo ter sido uma criancinha bonitinha e espontânea influenciou em muita coisa."

E estava piorando! Bem, pelo menos agora os outros pareciam tão indignados quanto o francês.

"Eu não sei quão fãs de Shion vocês são, mas talvez algum de vocês já tenha ouvido falar sobre o primo que ele trouxe do Tibete..."

"O QUÊ? Ele é PRIMO do grande Shion?" Shura expressou a descrença geral. Camus sentiu seu estômago despencar. Claro que ele conhecia a história do pequeno primo tibetano que fora adotado por Shion ao perder os pais em um acidente. Não podia acreditar que...

"Não, não, esse é o Mu." Dohko riu do desespero dos músicos. "Quando a Guerra Santa acabou, com a morte por overdose do quarto integrante, Shion ficou bem desanimado. E estava milionário. Eu nunca o vi tão desorientado. Quando recebeu a notícia da morte dos únicos tios no Tibete, ele não pensou duas vezes antes de adotar o primo mais novo. Mu foi o primeiro dos incontáveis e grandiosos investimentos que Shion fez após o fim da banda. Foi também, provavelmente, o único que não deu certo."

"O que aconteceu com o garoto?"

"Ah, ele sempre foi um pouco fechado e cabeça dura. Sem contar que não estava interessado na dedicação desesperada de um rockstar mundialmente aclamado e disposto a jogar todo o sentido de sua vida pra cima dele. Mu teve uma criação humilde, e chegou à Grécia com apenas seis anos – sendo imediatamente cercado por fotógrafos. Digamos que desde o início foi uma relação fadada ao fracasso."

"Desculpe, o gostos... Milo? Onde Milo entra na história?" Kanon nunca deixava uma presa em paz. No caso, Camus.

"Milo e Aiolia foram os dois primeiros amigos de verdade que Mu fez na Grécia. Os dois tinham apenas seis anos, Mu os adorava e Shion os idolatrava por terem ultrapassado as barreiras que ele não conseguia. Aiolia não ficava nada impressionado com isso, ele não ligava muito pra música quando era criança e estava acostumado a ter atenção em casa. Caso não saiba, Kanon, ele é o irmão mais novo do noivo de seu irmão."

"Hm." O geminiano mudou de semblante subitamente, levando o aquariano no canto oposto do banco a sorrir. Mesa virada. Qualquer que fosse a razão, Saga era o assunto proibido de Kanon.

"Com Milo era completamente diferente. Ele sabia que nós éramos astros e isso o fascinava. Os pais dele viviam viajando a trabalho, então ele passava o máximo de tempo possível no apartamento que Shion, eu e Mu dividíamos. A verdade é que tanto Milo quanto Shion eram completamente carentes naquela época, e ficaram extremamente próximos quando encontraram um no outro a atenção que os parentes de verdade negavam."

"Então aquilo tudo é _carência?_ Camus, meu caro, se você não for tomar uma atitude quanto a isso, creia-me, eu vou." O baterista exibia seu melhor sorriso sacana.

"Milo não é mais aquela criança, Kanon. Ele passou os últimos dezessete anos sendo mimado por uma estrela, é muito bem reconhecido na cidade pelo que faz e tem um contingente próprio de fãs que nada tem a ver com o fato de ter sido praticamente um filho caçula para Shion e para mim. Ele não é uma presa fácil."

"Não subestime o Camus aqui, Dohko."

"É você quem está interessado nele, Kanon, não eu. Pare de se fazer de idiota." Acusações completamente infundadas irritavam o tecladista, como poucas coisas conseguiam.

"Oh, por favor, eu não me interesso de verdade por ninguém, Camus, e você sabe disso. Mas posso dizer que estou interessado em você estar interessado nele."

"Devo perguntar por quê?" Um alerta de perigo soou na cabeça do francês.

"Porque seria divertido. E eu estou entediado."

O aquariano não respondeu. Sabia quando era prudente parar de dar corda.

Mas até que Milo fazia algum sentido, afinal. E se o grego era como um filho para os ídolos de Camus, este sabia que não conseguiria de fato odiá-lo.

Ele tinha que convir que sua reação fora patética. Sabia que não havia sido inveja – Esta nunca fora um problema. Tinha orgulho de ser quem era e confiança em seu talento. Ele não tinha certeza, mas talvez... Talvez fosse puro ultraje. Mas ele não deveria se precipitar em julgar as pessoas antes de saber quem eram de fato, certo? Arranjar inimigos facilmente assim era arriscado no meio deles. E a petulância do grego era perfeitamente bem explicada pela história que Dohko contara.

Camus teria de corrigir aquela situação mais tarde.

"Dohko..."

"Sim, Mime?"

"Você mencionou 'filho caçula'... Então qual era o mais velho? Mu? Ou aquele tal de Aiolia?"

O agente riu.

"Não, nenhum dos dois estava interessado no papel. A outra criança que vivia lá em casa era Afrodite, dois anos mais velho que os outros três, mas essa é outra longa história, e eu suponho que você não esteja interessado..."

"Não _mesmo_." Sibilou o vocalista, correndo os dedos protetoramente pela franja novamente clara.

Camus reparou que Shura mexeu-se desconfortável à sua frente.

**x-X-x-X-x**

Lavando-se calmamente, Afrodite tentava relaxar. Era em dias como aquele que se lembrava de porque tivera que abrir uma floricultura para espairecer. Não que tivesse ajudado em muita coisa – ele mal pisava na Rose Vine, era apenas outro ambiente para administrar a distância.

Como se não bastasse a estressante – embora relativamente divertida – aparição do maldito Mime no Royal Demon Rose, a nova secretária que contratara era um completo desastre e... Que diabos fora a aparição daquele indiano loiro em seu SPA? O pisciano ainda estava perplexo.

Claro que se sentira honrado pelo rapaz ter confundido sua... Humilde empresa com um palácio (Um mal entendido que fora rapidamente esclarecido), e ficara completamente penalizado com a triste história contada pelo suposto jovem príncipe deserdado, mas... Aquilo era um problema.

Primeiro, o cara poderia perfeitamente ser louco e ter inventado tudo aquilo. O sueco dispusera-se a ajudá-lo, mas sabia que era um risco. Usaria seus contatos para tirar aquela história a limpo.

Depois, se tudo fosse mesmo verdade – como Afrodite desconfiava que fosse – então aquele belo rapaz precisaria de _muita_ ajuda. Principalmente porque ele não sabia fazer _nada_. Era um protótipo de realeza! Como poderia arranjar um emprego? Dera uma tremenda sorte de bater na porta de um dos principais e mais influentes defensores dos direitos gays da alta sociedade grega. E de cair nas graças de Mu, como ficara evidente pela pose protetora do ariano ao redor deste mais cedo, ao ouvir sua história. Afrodite se esforçaria para empregá-lo – Bem, o indiano parecia ter algum conhecimento de flores, e era dono de uma beleza impressionante. Ficaria bem na floricultura, nem que fosse como decoração. Milo daria um jeito nele. – e Mu parecia mais do que bem disposto a cuidar de todo o resto.

O que era ótimo. Se o tibetano tinha segundas intenções, não era problema de Afrodite. O sueco só sabia que detestava servir de babá, e que o interesse de Mu era conveniente para a... Preservação daquele raríssimo e belo espécime.

Talvez fosse mais fácil lidar com a situação se pensasse em Shaka como uma flor.

Com a toalha presa na cintura e os longos cabelos pingando no carpete caro e vermelho de seu closet, Afrodite corria os olhos criticamente pelas suas refinadas roupas. Estar esplendido era seu natural, mas aquela noite exigia um pouquinho mais. A combinação perfeita para prender toda a atenção de seu italiano em si... Afinal, o maldito vocalista norueguês da Star Hill estaria lá.

Apostaria em um visual mais feminino. Sabia que Máscara gostava. Talvez meio greco-romano, mas descolado... E com um toque de Gothic Lolita... Algo que apenas Mu fazia com perfeição. O pisciano não entendia porque a Stardust Revolution não deslanchava.

Decidiu-se por uma bata negra de um ombro só, de alça trabalhada em prata e tecido frio e delicado, trespassada na cintura por três finas cordas trançadas, em diferentes tons prateados, que a afinavam junto ao corpo e terminavam pendendo além de um laço casual descentralizado em suas costas. A peça caia-lhe como um vestido muito curto. Pôs uma calça jeans skinny rasgada, em um tom de cinza claro e levemente brilhante, e botas negras de bico fino que terminavam pouco antes do joelho. A elegante gargantilha de renda e as luvas finas, assimétricas, vazadas e rendadas, todas negras, davam um toque final. Os anéis e pulseiras prateados iam além.

Olhou-se no espelho. Talvez tivesse exagerado um pouquinho... Bem, uma rosa vermelha no cabelo para garantir.

Ele seria o mais belo de qualquer forma. '_Mais é menos' é para os fracos_.

Milo ligou em seu celular às nove e quinze, avisando que estava estacionado na frente de seu prédio. Às nove e meia, Afrodite acomodou-se no banco do passageiro ao lado do escorpiano, no elegante mas não tão espaçoso carro deste, mandando beijinhos para os quatro outros ocupantes que se espremiam no banco de trás, Aiolia, Marin, Mu e Shaka.

O som do rádio enchia o carro, concorrendo ferozmente com as risadas altas e conversas animadas. Afrodite passava uma maquiagem leve no rosto com o auxílio do espelho, Mu declarava que o indiano ao seu lado ficaria hospedado algum tempo em seu apartamento até se acostumar com a cidade, Shaka permanecia em um silêncio assustado – O sueco realmente esperava que não fosse nada relacionado à sua aparência – Marin comentava sobre as incríveis habilidades de Dite de passar delineador em um carro em movimento e Aiolia provocava o pisciano, acusando suas roupas de evidenciarem o quanto ele era uma bicha louca ciumenta.

O que levou Marin a estapear o namorado, Milo a rir descontroladamente – Afrodite mataria o escorpiano por já ter espalhado o escândalo que presenciara mais cedo – e Mu a protestar indignado em defesa das roupas e acessórios que desenhara. O pisciano apenas lançou seu melhor olhar superior – e perfeitamente contornado – aos seus amigos deprimentes e continuou a passar nos lábios seu hidratante de morango.

Dos empreendimentos noturnos de Saga e Aiolos, o Outra Dimensão era de longe o mais elitizado. De difícil acesso, o bar situava-se em uma encosta a beira mar com visão elevada e privilegiada da cidade e do oceano, e era freqüentado apenas por pessoas famosas, importantes ou muito bem relacionadas.

A decoração era elegante e moderna, marcada por pilares e espelhos, iluminação similar à de baladas, tons escuros mesclados ao branco puro e portas de vidro adornadas por cortinas, espalhadas uniformemente pelo perímetro, levando a pequenos balcões reservados com vista espetacular, que davam um toque romântico ao estabelecimento. O amplo bar circular, em pedra negra, era servido por garçons com prováveis pretensões a modelo, e ficava sob a cúpula de vidro do teto que permitia a visualização de incontáveis estrelas. Pufes e sofás confortáveis de formatos variados espalhavam-se pelo brilhante chão branco de pedra fria, em meio a caros objetos de decoração. Um pequeno palco, ainda vazio e cercado por uma pista de dança, tinha posição de destaque no ambiente, na parede oposta a da entrada, além do bar.

Quinta feira à noite, e o Outra Dimensão estava cheio. O que não significava uma multidão, claro, mas a quantidade perfeita de pessoas, como os muitos convidados de uma festa glamorosa em que você jamais teria que se espremer para conseguir passagem. Afrodite sorriu involuntariamente.

Aiolia sinalizou Saga junto ao bar, socializando em meio aos clientes, o visual impecável e sofisticado de sempre. Dirigiam-se para cumprimentá-lo, quando o pisciano sentiu um braço forte em sua cintura, puxando-o e colando suas costas a um tórax largo que emanava o melhor perfume italiano...

Afrodite virou-se nos braços do namorado, enlaçando seu pescoço e beijando-lhe a boca sem pudor. Para ser visto mesmo. Sentiu o produtor rir com malícia contra si, uma mão embrenhando-se em seus longos cabelos ondulados.

"Eu estou meio ocupado aqui hoje" murmurou Máscara, afastando seus rostos. "Você está lindo. Não saia por aí se engraçando com ninguém enquanto eu dou conta dos negócios, hein?" Um selinho em seus lábios. "Quando o bar encerrar, vamos direto pra minha casa." Um sorriso safado, e o italiano estava longe.

Cruzando os braços, Afrodite observou o namorado afastar-se em direção aos integrantes da Star Hill, que começavam a arrumar seus instrumentos no palco. Mordeu o lábio com força ao vê-lo envolver os ombros de Mime, a maldita menina dos olhos da SMH – a temível produtora que Máscara comandava – oferecendo-lhe uma taça de champagne.

Nada o impedia de manter o pisciano ao seu lado enquanto socializava com quem quer que fosse necessário. Todos sabiam que eram namorados desde a faculdade de administração. E Afrodite era digno de ser exibido, não era?

Mas não teria um ataque de ciúmes na frente de todas aquelas pessoas importantes. Seria humilhante. Não daria esse gosto àquele cantorzinho metido.

Falar era fácil.

Virou uma taça de vinho branco em um só gole. Aproximou-se do palco, agora cercado de gente, onde Mime dava boa noite a todos pelo microfone e agradecia o convite de Saga para que tocassem lá. Sendo imediatamente aplaudido.

Engoliu a raiva. Avistou seu italiano logo em frente ao palco, sorrindo encorajador para o vocalista. Este anunciou que, antes da String Requiem, tocariam uma música nova, também escrita por Camus. Novamente, foi aplaudido.

"Aurora Execution." Os primeiros acordes gelados soaram através do bar. Eram tristes e causavam impacto, e o pisciano conteve-se enquanto eram apenas os instrumentos que inundavam o ambiente, mas quebrou ao ouvir a voz de Mime, bela e suave, insinuando-se para _o seu namorado que sorria_.

Precisava pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Seus olhos corriam pelo grupo, desesperados, evitando o vocalista. A garota de cabelos verdes parecia distante enquanto tocava seu baixo. O tecladista responsável por aquela tortura tocava de olhos fechados, imerso na música, só perdendo em intensidade para o baterista, gêmeo de Saga, que parecia completamente insano.

Nenhum deles servia como uma pedra a qual o sueco pudesse se agarrar. Tocando, eles passavam a sensação de serem... Inatingíveis. E estavam arrastando o _seu italiano_ junto.

E então seus olhos encontraram os do guitarrista, Shura, fixos em si, perplexos e misteriosos, e Afrodite se deu conta de que estava chorando há muito tempo.

Queria sair dali, mas não conseguiu. Lembrava-se do músico, embora estivesse diferente – Todos estavam. Haviam se vestido de forma apropriada ao evento, mais elegantes. A camisa social do guitarrista possuía o mesmo tom que as rosas favoritas de Afrodite. Sangue.

Shura não desviava os olhos do pisciano, prendendo-o onde estava. O leve sorriso malicioso em seus lábios parecia oferecer-lhe aquela música. Quando esta acabou, Afrodite girou em seus calcanhares, apressando-se em se refugiar além das cortinas, em um dos muitos balcões estreitos que cercavam o Outra Dimensão.

Chorar compulsivamente destruiria sua maquiagem. É claro que ele tinha um kit de emergência no carro de Milo, mas se recusava a ter de recorrer a ele. Precisava recompor-se.

Mas as cortinas não barravam os aplausos, os gritos, os instrumentos ou aquela voz.

Respirar fundo não estava ajudando muito, visto que só evidenciava os soluços do pisciano, lembrando-o de quão odiosa era aquela situação e o fazendo querer chorar mais ainda.

Degradante.

Percebeu a aproximação de alguém, mas permaneceu fitando o que imaginava serem as ondas lá embaixo. Se fosse seu italiano que finalmente percebera seu estado, então merecia ser ignorado. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa desavisada... Também.

Os dedos que se fecharam em seu braço eram mais finos dos que os de Máscara. E menos macios. Calejados.

"Não gostou da apresentação?" A presença do guitarrista indicava que esta havia acabado. Afrodite mal havia percebido.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e manteve os olhos baixos, contendo um soluço. Certamente estava parecendo uma criança emburrada. Suspirou irritado. Os planos para a noite haviam sido tão melhores do que aquilo!

O moreno ao seu lado apenas o fitava, sem soltar seu braço. Se fosse qualquer outro, o sueco provavelmente já teria se afastado há muito tempo. Mas aquele homem o perturbava.

De uma forma difícil de afastar.

Dedos finos correndo por suas faces molhadas de lágrimas. Olhos misteriosos o contemplando quase com reverência. E o silêncio de ambos, tão comprometedor...

Algo maligno estalou dentro de Afrodite.

Estreitando os olhos, o pisciano inclinou-se em direção as cortinas, espiando por entre elas. Não foi difícil localizar os cabelos prateados de Máscara em meio aos demais. O italiano conversava animadamente com o resto da banda, uma mão nas costas de Mime. Não parecia estar sentindo sua falta.

Fechou as cortinas.

"Seu chefe é meu namorado. Sabia?" Questionou em um sussurro suave, virando-se para encarar o músico.

O moreno revirou os olhos, puxando-o pela nuca e depositando um beijo leve em seus lábios. Queimando-os.

Afrodite poderia jurar que o chão havia se desmanchando.

"Você é lindo." Admiração sincera. Arrepiante.

É claro que ele era lindo. Com um sorriso vitorioso, o pisciano puxou o precioso guitarrista da Star Hill pela gola da bela camisa cor de sangue. E o beijou com desespero.

**x-X-x-X-x**

A freqüência com que Aiolia se perguntava por que seus amigos não eram mais normais não podia ser saudável.

Primeiro, aquela bicha louca da Suécia. Alguém precisava colocar um mínimo de juízo naquela cabecinha perturbada. Porque o leonino _vira_ Máscara cumprimentá-lo com óbvia _paixão_. E ele _vira_ Afrodite acabar-se em lágrimas de _ciúme_ durante a breve apresentação da Star Hill. E _vira_ a forma como o pisciano e o guitarrista no palco se _encaravam_. E _vira também_ Afrodite correr para se _esconder_ em um dos balcões. E _claro que vira_ o tal guitarrista correr para o _mesmo balcão_ tão logo a última música acabou.

Qual era a probabilidade de _apenas o leonino_ ter visto? Afrodite não tinha a menor noção de perigo, certo? Namorar um dos homens mais temidos da cidade exigia _mais cérebro _do que aquilo.

Então, havia Mu. O determinado e responsável Mu, que estava _ocupado demais_ para compartilhar sua preocupação. E daí se talvez o ariano desse de cara com a cabeça de Afrodite pendurada pelos cabelos na entrada do Royal Demon Rose no dia seguinte, quando fosse trabalhar? Afinal, paparicar um evidente psicótico mentiroso aproveitador que alucinava ser um príncipe indiano (albino) deserdado era muito mais importante. Por que o cara não aprendia a inventar histórias mais convincentes, em primeiro lugar? Ninguém havia lhe ensinado a não juntar tantos elementos absurdos quando quisesse vender uma mentira?

Ou melhor, ninguém ensinara seus amigos a desconfiar quando alguém alegava tantos fatos que envolviam uma probabilidade ínfima? Por favor, Aiolia lidava com esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo. Era um repórter. Pessoas gostam de florear suas histórias para repórteres. Ele sabia identificar um mentiroso compulsivo quando via um.

E, finalmente, Milo. Aiolia nem se daria ao trabalho de compartilhar a sua indignação com o escorpiano. Sabia o que aquele brilho demoníaco no olhar do loiro significava. Milo estava em seu modo de ataque, primeiro estágio: _Trama doentia_.

"Está vendo o ruivo ali, ao lado de Máscara?" Quem quer que fosse, o leonino apostaria que estava condenado.

"O cantor? Mime?"

"Não, do outro lado. O de cabelo mais escuro."

"Camus? O tecladista?"

Ele sabia que sim, pelo sorrisinho sacana no rosto do amigo.

"O que acha dele?"

Aiolia suspirou. O que ele achava? Achava incrível a forma como todos ali pediam sua opinião sobre _outros homens_, não importava o quanto lembrasse a eles que gostava de _mulheres_.

Às vezes o leonino se perguntava se não era ele o da minoria injustiçada.

"Bem... Ele é... Interessante, eu suponho. Tem um rosto bem delicado, e o cabelo é... Legal. Sem contar o talento evidente. Faz seu tipo?"

"Cale a boca. Ele é um esnobe, isso sim."

Certo. Pra que ele se dera ao trabalho de responder, mesmo? Ah, sim, para satisfazer os caprichos afetados de seu amigo. Claro.

"Um esnobe que dominou sua mente deturpada, pelo visto."

"Um esnobe que _será dominado_ pela minha mente deturpada, você quer dizer." Doentes. Seus amigos eram doentes. E nem se davam ao trabalho de negar. Aiolia precisava de mais uma cerveja, mas aparentemente o loiro ainda não terminara. "Então... Me empresta sua namorada?"

"Esse sorriso inocente não combina com você, Milo." Resmungou Aiolia, dando de ombros. Aquele era o problema de namorar uma das professoras da academia de dança de Milo. Ela era a cúmplice perfeita para todos os surtos de exibição e autopromoção do escorpiano.

"Vá lá conversar com o Máscara, e observe." Deixando-o com uma piscadela, o loiro distanciou-se, convidando Marin para dançar a próxima música consigo.

Aiolia iria até lá conversar com o produtor. Mas apenas porque estava curioso.

O italiano mal havia terminado de apresentá-los aos integrantes da Star Hill – Os que estavam presentes, e não, é claro, o que estava colaborando para que o namorado do mencionado produtor o traísse – quando a música mudou. Para o melhor estilo _Dirty Dancing_. Milo era um abusado.

Mesmo assim, o leonino não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ver a surpresa dos músicos ao seu lado. Como sempre acontecia naquelas ocasiões, as pessoas abriram espaço para o casal, esvaziando a pista e se acumulando ao redor dela. Os dois eram conhecidos, e aquele espetáculo valia a pena.

Mas aquele loiro exibido era completamente gay, então o repórter não tinha com o que se preocupar. Aquela mulher maravilhosa rodopiando nos braços de Milo, arrancando suspiros dos homens no recinto? Era de Aiolia. E ele certamente não tinha objeção alguma quanto a isso.

"E não é que o cara sabe mesmo dançar?" A garota de cabelos verdes ao seu lado murmurou com um sorrisinho divertido nos lábios.

"Nós te conhecemos, _Shi querida._ Confesse que está prestando mais atenção na garota."

"Se me conhecem, _Kanon querido_, então sabem que estou prestando atenção _nos dois_, muito obrigada."

Aiolia tentou varrer imagens constrangedoras de sua mente. Conviver com seus amigos estava transformando-o em um pervertido.

O produtor entre eles riu.

"A garota é compromissada com o Aiolia aqui, Shina. Mas Milo está disponível, embora eu deva alertá-la que nunca o vi com uma mulher."

O leonino sorriu com orgulho, recebendo um olhar venenoso da baixista e reparando no sorriso triunfante do gêmeo de Saga.

"Estamos com sorte hoje, não, Camus?" O baterista exclamou, correndo um braço pela cintura do amigo... Que tinha os olhos ligeiramente arregalados e fixos no casal que deslizava pela pista. "Alô, Camus? Aqui?"

"Desculpe, o quê?"

Até mesmo Aiolia riu com aquilo. Por acaso o ruivo também estava interessado...? Sem dúvida Milo havia deixado de lhe contar alguma coisa sobre aquela tarde.

"Ok, agora, por favor, negue mais uma vez que ele é gostoso." Kanon desafiou, os ombros sacudindo em uma risada alta.

"Ele... Quê?" Camus corou, uma nota de pânico na voz. Sua postura ficou ainda mais acuada ao reparar nos olhares predatórios de toda a roda sobre si. Aiolia quase ficou com pena dele.

A música por fim acabou, e Milo aproximou-se deles com Marin, sob aplausos, entregando a garota a salvo nos braços do namorado – Ainda que esta não tenha se demorado lá, visto que precisava também se auto-promover em meio aos outros.

"Então... Além de conseguir entrar, vocês os convenceram a deixá-los tocar? Estou impressionado." O escorpiano sorriu para os músicos que o encaravam. As palavras eram provocativas, mas o tom era simpático.

"Ah, Máscara faz milagres." O vocalista da banda sorriu de volta, pousando uma mão no ombro do produtor. "Nós certamente não conquistamos nosso espaço como você... Abrindo passagem sozinho em meio a multidão." O norueguês sorriu, meneando a cabeça em direção a pista.

"Até parece. Esse italiano insano aqui só investe no que realmente vale à pena. Vocês são bons." Milo sorriu.

"Vocês dois foram muito impressionantes também." Outro sorriso de Mime, e Aiolia considerou aterrorizante aquela troca toda de elogios.

"Então... Você só dança com mulheres?" A voz grave e maliciosa de Kanon cortou o diálogo dos outros dois, ao se aproximar perigosamente do dançarino loiro.

Milo ergueu as sobrancelhas, parecendo um pouco surpreso com a ousadia do baterista e o teor da pergunta. O leonino apostou que aquilo não estava nos planos.

Milo sempre tinha planos. E mais alguns de reserva.

"Não, é claro que não. Quando o assunto é dança, todos os gêneros valem." O escorpiano piscou para o homem mais velho.

"E quando o assunto é outro?" Aiolia observou Kanon puxar seu amigo para perto pela cintura, Máscara assumir uma expressão divertida e perplexa de quem também não estava entendendo a situação, Shina assoviar e Camus estreitar os olhos.

Milo abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos. Aqueles cujos poderes tinham raios de alcance correspondentes a qualquer recinto em que se encontrasse. É claro que o tecladista também foi atingido.

"Agora você está sendo indiscreto." Ele desconversou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. "Mas essa música é realmente ótima, se quiser..."

"Sim, mas eu conduzo." O tom do baterista era autoritário e sugestivo.

"É claro que sim. Você não conseguiria me acompanhar se eu conduzisse." Declarou categoricamente o escorpiano, arrancando risadas dos demais, puxando um indignado Kanon pela mão em direção a pista.

Aiolia não pode evitar reparar que novamente o tecladista acompanhava todos os movimentos de Milo com os olhos, sem ter, contudo, licença da multidão, de forma a ter que esticar o pescoço algumas vezes para conseguir fazê-lo.

Bem, seu amigo era mesmo um grande canalha. Estava na cara que estava se permitindo emanar todo o charme que sabia possuir. Estava literalmente seduzindo o ruivo à distância – E mais uma boa quantidade de desavisados – dançando a maior parte do tempo de olhos fechados, permitindo que o gêmeo de seu amigo o conduzisse pela pista, acompanhando-o com maestria e malícia em movimentos propositalmente delicados, que contrastavam com os dominadores calculados de quando estava com a dançarina.

"Guardanapo, Camus?" Ouviu Mime sugerir alegremente para o elegante músico de boca aberta.

Não se surpreendeu quando este se afastou irritado em direção ao bar, xingando todas as próximas gerações de cada colega de banda.

"Alguém vai me explicar o que está acontecendo?" Inquiriu o italiano ao seu lado.

Mime e Shina, os únicos ainda presentes que pareciam saber de algo, deram de ombros.

"Nós encontramos Milo hoje de tarde. Ele é do tipo que causa polêmica, não concorda?" O vocalista sorria com falsa inocência.

"Certamente." Máscara retrucou com clara desconfiança ainda na voz.

"E então?" Um sussurro no ouvido de Aiolia. Ele já mencionara como o escorpiano era abusado?

O baterista também havia retornado, e provocava a amiga com algum comentário baixo qualquer.

O leonino afastou Milo de si, evidenciando algum ultraje no gesto.

"Ele está no bar. Vá pegá-lo, campeão." Certo, Aiolia pretendera soar menos maldoso.

"Não seja insensível." O escorpiano revirou os olhos.

"O quê? Eu não vou ficar aqui te descrevendo como ele ficou perturbado por sua culpa, ou como ele fugiu desesperado das provocações dos outros." O leonino suspirou. Ele havia acabado de fazê-lo, certo?

"Obrigado." O loiro estalou um beijo em sua bochecha, sorrindo como uma criança. "Vamos beber alguma coisa?"

"Eu pareço feito de cera, por acaso?"

"Olia, por favor?" E agora ele estava fazendo cara de choro _como uma criança_. Milo realmente achava que iria longe com aquele comportamento patético?

... _Mais_ longe, que seja?

O leonino esfregou os olhos, cansado. Tinha de estar na edição da revista cedo no dia seguinte. E já havia dormido mal na noite passada. Ser irmão de um promoter o levaria cedo demais para o túmulo.

Principalmente quando seus amigos faziam questão de abusar disso _toda santa noite_.

"Ok, mas nós vamos embora cedo. Você prometeu que ia nos deixar em casa, lembra? Não há táxi que chegue aqui, e duvido que esse bando de artistas desocupados tenha algum compromisso amanhã de manhã como _eu_."

"Como _nós_, meu caro. Mais meia hora, pode ser?"

"Claro, afinal, _você_ pode dormir em meio às flores enquanto os clientes não aparecem."

O escorpiano puxou-o pelo pulso, revirando os olhos, mas o leonino foi detido por uma mão em seu ombro.

"Por que _seu_ irmão não está aqui com o _meu_ irmão?" Aiolia não entendeu a pergunta. Ou, pelo menos, não entendeu por que Kanon subitamente estava sombrio e mencionando o irmão com quem, todos sabiam, dava-se extremamente mal.

"A Infinity Break também está funcionando hoje, e um deles precisava estar lá." O leonino deu de ombros. "Acho que abrir tantas casas noturnas não foi exatamente a saída perfeita para estarem sempre juntos."

E Kanon pareceu feliz com aquilo.

Perturbador.

Por fim, acompanhou Milo até o bar.

Pediram cada um sua bebida, uma cerveja para Aiolia e uma taça de vinho tinto para Milo – Que estava _obviamente_ copiando o pedido do tecladista há poucos metros de distância. Este, por acaso, havia acabado de perceber a presença de ambos, levantando-se para evidentemente escapar.

A velocidade e a _suavidade_ com que Milo aproximou-se dele e o segurou pelo braço fez com que Aiolia agradecesse intimamente por aquela não ser a praia dele. Odiaria ter concorrentes assim.

Camus pareceu surpreso, mas permitiu, perplexo, que Milo o puxasse em direção ao leonino.

"Máscara te apresentou Camus, Olia?" Aquela voz simpática. Como se as intenções dele não fossem malignas. Milo era um cara de pau, isso sim.

"Sim. Milo." O leonino não conseguiu fingir um tom mais empolgado.

"Mas ele não te contou que foi Camus quem impediu que Afrodite levasse um soco na cara hoje, certo?"

"Mas eu não..."

"UAU! Eu pago sua próxima bebida, cara! O que você quer?" Agora Aiolia estava admirado. Aquilo, sim, era digno de comemoração.

"Eu não fiz nada." O tecladista parecia sinceramente perturbado. "Mime estava se esganiçando. Ele é o nosso vocalista. É óbvio que alguém tinha de mandá-lo calar a boca."

"Não importa se foi sem querer, foi um grande feito. Sem saber, você nos salvou. Aquela bicha afetada vira uma verdadeira vadia maligna quando a aparência dela não está impecável" O leonino explicou empolgado. Expor os defeitos de seus amigos era um hobby divertido e de fonte inesgotável.

"Oi, estamos falando do Dite, podemos não baixar tanto o nível?" Milo parecia levemente ofendido.

"Então... Vocês são todos amigos?" Camus suspirou, desistindo de entender ou fugir.

"Para meu desespero." Aiolia piscou. O tecladista riu.

O loiro não parecia estar achando muita graça.

"Sabe dançar, Camus?" A voz de Milo era sugestiva. Ora, agora que o moreno estava achando o músico realmente simpático!

"Eu..." O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas, pego de surpresa, a boca ligeiramente aberta em uma resposta que não vinha e a face corando mais a cada instante.

E Milo estava com aquele olhar de _eu-preciso-morder-isso-agora_ que Aiolia conhecia desde que eles eram crianças e o escorpiano atacava seus doces.

"Tudo bem." O loiro sorriu compreensivo, tirando um cartão do bolso e o estendendo para o tecladista. "Se você ou um dos seus amigos estiverem interessados. Há cursos para todos os níveis. E a maior parte das pessoas que está aqui freqüenta a Scarlet Needle, então... Em último caso, é um lugar útil para se fazer amigos importantes." O escorpiano piscou.

"Bien sûr. Merci." E Aiolia definitivamente não entendeu aquele sussurro.

"Francês?" Milo não escondeu a admiração. O ruivo fez que sim casualmente, ainda observando o cartão negro e prata em sua mão. "Você é _francês_ e não sabe dançar?" Ah, seu amigo não era o exemplo supremo da educação e do bom senso?

Camus ergueu os olhos para ele com alguma indignação. O que não deteve Milo de continuar nem por um instante.

"E a imagem que eu tinha de uma Paris romântica? Parisienses charmosos dançando e cantando sob a Torre Eiffel? Ballet, ópera, brioches e _l'amour_? Como fica? Quem vai se responsabilizar pela minha desilusão?"

"Não é minha culpa se as pessoas ficam sonhando com idiotices e idealizando meu país!" O músico não estava gostando nada da dramatização do outro, era óbvio.

E ao invés de argumentar, Milo puxou o francês pela cintura e chapou um beijo em seus lábios.

O queixo de Aiolia caiu. Mas que _palhaçada_ era aquela?

Sem dar tempo para que o ruivo chocado reagisse, o grego se afastou, mirando-o com desdém.

"Nem os beijos franceses se salvam?" Balançou a cabeça em descrença. "Vamos, Olia, eu deixo você e a Marin em casa. Minha noite está destruída." O loiro mal passara por ele em direção a saída quando...

Um francês evidentemente muito ultrajado puxou-o com violência pelo braço, selando suas bocas com fúria, sem encostar os corpos.

Aiolia odiava seus amigos. Odiava a forma como seu estômago parecia se encher de borboletas cada vez que presenciava uma cena daquelas, ou o arrepio... De nojo que percorria seu corpo quando via Milo cedendo a um estranho daquela forma, fechando os olhos e entreabrindo os lábios como se aquela fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

Definitivamente, era revoltante.

O ruivo distanciou-se em seguida, como se se recusasse a dar aquele prazer ao loiro.

"E os deuses gregos, fugiram pra onde?" Inquiriu ríspido, fitando um desorientado escorpiano com desprezo e se afastando deles.

"Oh." Milo continuou lá, olhando na direção que Camus tomara, então sacudiu a cabeça. "Há esperança para os beijos franceses ainda, amigo." Ele sorriu triunfante para Aiolia.

"Se importa se formos logo pra casa?" resmungou o leonino.

Sua linda ruiva certamente apagaria aquela imagem que queimava seus olhos.

**x-X-x-X-x**

O último funcionário saiu pelas portas de vidro às cinco da manhã. O bar estava fechado. As luzes apagadas.

Prendeu a respiração. Ouviu o tilintar das chaves.

Kanon sabia que Saga sabia que ele estava ali. Misturado às sombras. Esperando.

Passos ecoando pelo chão brilhante. Sapatos que provavelmente haviam custado mais do que todas as peças de roupas e acessórios de Kanon juntos.

Eles não brigariam daquela vez. Havia horas para brigarem e horas para permanecerem em silêncio, e os dois reconheciam esses momentos automaticamente, e corriam ao encontro do outro. _De encontro ao outro_.

E obedecer a esse fluxo natural era imperativo. Não havia opção alguma na cabeça deles.

Que idiota ousara dizer que os gêmeos _não se entendiam?_ O problema era justamente o oposto.

Entender Saga machucava.

As mãos dele o agarrando pela cintura, invadindo sua blusa, o metal frio da aliança contra sua pele. Não havia beijo, ao ver de ambos. Beijos eram lábios, e com ele, Saga tinha apenas dentes ferozes e uma língua cruel. Mordidas, lambidas e chupões. Na boca. No pescoço. Ombros. Peito. Barriga. Cintura.

Mais tarde, Kanon se lembraria de cada detalhe como um arrepio diferente.

Quando aparecesse no estúdio no dia seguinte, a pele toda marcada e os braços cruzados, Kanon receberia os mesmos comentários maliciosos e olhares de inveja que recebia todas as manhãs. Quer tivesse passado a noite com Saga, quer não.

Quando finalmente conseguisse parar no mesmo instante que Aiolos na cobertura que dividiam, a pele intacta e os braços abertos para o namorado, Saga receberia um beijo apaixonado e um olhar de desejo. Não pensaria em Kanon nem por um instante depois disso.

Conhecer Saga machucava.

Os gêmeos se moveriam pelo amplo recinto escuro, empurrando, puxando, apertando e lutando, até trombarem em algum móvel caro ou objeto de decoração, que Saga não se importaria em substituir no dia seguinte.

Não havia realmente uma disputa por poder. Eles eram dois, iguais, ferozes.

E então estavam despindo-se próximos a um espelho, e eram quatro, iguais, ardentes.

Um movimento descuidado partira o objeto. Agora eram centenas, iguais, quebrados. Sem exceção.

O corpo de Saga investia sobre si. Kanon arranhava suas costas. Ambos desesperados.

Nunca um desespero do mesmo tipo.

A mordida forte de Saga em seu ombro, aquela vã tentativa do empresário bem sucedido de abafar os próprios gemidos, lembrava, pungente, a repulsa que este sentia por tudo. Por aquilo. Por ambos.

Os gritos e gemidos de Kanon, obscenos, desamparados, eram acusações e confissões mascaradas. Eram medo. Paixão desenfreada e consciente de sua fraqueza. Por ele. De suas limitações. Por ambos.

Kanon era o pecado imperdoável de Saga.

Saga era a redenção inatingível de Kanon.

Saga machucava.

Tremendo violentamente contra os cacos do espelho ao atingir o ápice, sentindo o sangue fluir de sua pele branca, Kanon se perguntava se teria coragem no dia seguinte de negar quando a voz sacana de Mime inquirisse se havia, afinal, aderido ao sadomasoquismo.

* * *

**N/A:** Estou pensando em trocar "N/A" por "D/A", desculpas da autora, já que eu mais tenho me explicado aqui do que qualquer outra coisa. x.x Mas, por desencargo de consciência, se você por acaso começou a ler Ocean Souls há muito tempo atrás, oi tudo bem? 8) Eu tinha desanimado com Saint Seiya. Eu me reanimei... É. Vou atualizar a outra fic. Prometo. Não me odeiem. E vou levar essa aqui até o fim. Yup. Não me abandonem, por favor? D:

Bom, notas: O Mime não é norueguês. Ele nasceu em Asgard. Onde diabos fica Asgard? E "asgardiano" é péssimo, certo? Então, bom, disfarcem, o Mime agora é norueguês. :D Quando ao que o Camyu disse, foi "é claro, obrigado" :P Huehauheauheauhea

O projeto é meio grande, então seria ótimo saber a opinião de vocês, e tal. Eu posso até dar mais destaque pra um casal ou outro, dependendo. E alguns eu não tenho certeza ainda com quem terminam, então... Sugestões? :D Ah, e ficaram muito confusos os nomes dos lugares, marcas, músicas, e tal? Deu pra perceber que é tudo nome de golpe? Hueahuhueh... *infame*

Reviews são amor e me fazem dançar, yup. (E escrever mais, claro. Ninguém está interessado em uma Pluie dançando, mas uma Pluie escrevendo faz o Milo dançar. *sorriso sacana*)

Kisses! ;*


End file.
